Best Forgotten
by Spinalz
Summary: Konoha is Destroyed and Zerenity Is taken, What happens to her...Sasuke X ZerenityDisclaimerI do not own Naruto or any of the characters but i own Zerenity and her jitsu


I heard the pained screams of my fellow villagers ringing through my ears. My long silver hair was caked in blood and dirt

I staggered to get gut up from under the ruble of what used to be house's and shops. I found my bow under a slab of concrete, the string was broken.

I wheezed out "fuck"

There was a horde of enemy samurai running towards me, no mater how much I hated this village for shunning out my twin brother, for shunning my self out of the Wolves clan to live on the streets because we were deemed to be Cursed and in human

I Zerenity Wolf, have vowed my life to protecting this village for the sake of my deceased brother!

Zerenity made the string out of charka and placed in 5 arrows before aiming them in to the air, the howl of a wolf was heard before the screams of the samurai followed.

She collapsed to one leg and started to pant heavily, her left arm was damage, she smirked as she saw another wave of samurai's charging at her.

'Im out of charka, if I attack now, im bound to die and do no damage' zerenity laughed "YOU FUCKING ARSE HOLES, I HATE YOU ALL"!!!

She smirked and lowered her head a memory came back and she laughed 'the only people I care about was Sasuke kun, Gabriel and my best friends sakura and Hinata'

Before he memory could finish, her world went into darkness, either from blood loss or stress from hardly any charka left.

Zerenity opened her eyes 'where am I…it feels so familiar but it doesn't'

Just then she heard a very light sigh, a jolt went off and Zerenity's hand flew out smacking a solid figure which coursed it to fall off the bed.

Zerenity gasped as she heard that same familiar voice "What The Fuck Was That For You Bitch"?!

"Sa-Sasuke-kun? Is-is that you"?

It was dim in the room and a figure stood up off the floor. Zerenity took in a deep breathe and held up two fingers on her nose, she closed her eyes 'KAI'! her eyes napped opened, they had changed to a cat form.

'it-it is Sasuke kun' she watched him climb back on the bed "yo-you…YOU ARSE HOLE"!!!

She punched him and he placed up his hand to dodge the blow but he under estimated the force and landed on the floor.

"Would you stop that zen, your pissing me off" he got back on the bed.

Zerenity sat on her knees and glared at him, her cat eyes gleming in the light "IM PISSING YOU OFF…WHAT ABOUT…about me…how could you"?

Sasuke glared at her "stop shouting, and what about you"

Zerenity looked him in the eyes "the day before you left…you told me that you loved me…and the fucking next day you took off and left me alone with a hope filled heart, I waited for a year hoping you'd come back and say you loved me and stay in the selfish village just for me…but 4 years later you still never showed and now im here in the same room as you and you can't even look me in the eye"!

Sasuke grumbled "what ever, I was 14...I was stupid back then, I don't care for girls"

"Really" she got on all fours and opened her eyes, they were back to normal, her voice was Sasuke "But Sasuke-Kun" she crawled forward so his legs were between hers and her arms were on either side of him.

Zerenity traced a finger down his chest "but I thought all boys the age of 18, had one thing on their mind" she lent closer an brushed her lips over his "and my body has developed since I was 13, neh Sasuke-sama do you not agree"?

Sasuke closed his and growled "your pissing me off Zen"

"Awe poor baby, too bad my refelxes are still better then your" a sharp movement out of the corner of zerenity's eye caused her to flip backwards off the bed and land in a crouched position, her fangs bared "it's not very nice of you to try and hit a girl"

Sasuke huffed and laid down in bed "like I give a shit, go to sleep before I put you into a coma"

Zerenity climbed back on to the huge bed "you've changed a lot Sasuke-sama and it pains me to see you like this" she turned her back on him and went to sleep

Sasuke's face had compassion showing with in his features, but as quickly as it showed, the compassion disappeared.

Next day zerenity woke up and rolled over to see a door open and the sound of a shower.

Zerenity smirked and got up slowly before heading into the bathroom, Sasuke was in the shower, it was one of those showers that was all glass but a layer of paint looking stuff painted over the glass from the hips down.

"Sasuke kun"?

He turned his head slightly, his Sharingan blaring "what the hell do you want"?

Zerenity smirked and put the toilet seat lid down and sat on it with her legs crossed "I want to ask you some questions"?

Sasuke sighed and turned his head back and continued to wash his hair "what ever"

"do you still work for Orochimaru"?

"no"

"why, what happened"?

Sasuke rinsed the shampoo out of his hair "I killed him 2 months ago, and yes I became hokage of the Hidden Sound"

Zerenity nodded "were you the one that ordered the attack on the Hidden Leaf"?

"so what if I was"?

Zerenity looked down "you know I despised that place so I wont pretend to care…but you destroyed it in order to find Naruto-sama"?

Sasuke turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his waist "that's none of your concern"

He walked into the bed room and into the cupboard, zerenity followed "fine, don't answer me that question but at least answer me this, Why did you spare my life"?

Sasuke grabbed his clothes and headed out of the cupboard "because im still weak" he slammed the bathroom door.

Zerenity smiled 'I knew it' she knocked on the door and annoyed voice was heard "what the fuck do you want now"?!

Zerenity laughed "im going shopping" that was all she said before leaving

When zerenity got back to Sasuke's place she was wearing short black shorts with white knee high socks. She had a white shirt that had a low cut V neck and showed her cleavage then it had 3 buttons and fanned out into an up side down V showing off her gut, she sleeves went about4 inches past her finger, she had black ninja shoes.

Her hair was waist length silvery white with black streaks, her eyes were bright green, she was a kunai and shirikun holster around her right thigh.

Zerenity walked into the pitch black lounge room "Neh Sasuke-sama you need more light in here or you'll go blind" she walked over to the curtain and pulled it open, she looked out side and smirked "your not Sasuke-sama, who are you"?!

She appeared behind the person with an arrow held up to their neck.

Just then Sasuke walked in an sat on the lounge and sighed "let him go Zen, he's here to check your wounds"

Zerenity stood down and released the arrow, it disappeared, the guy turned around and smiled while pushing his glassed up "I'm Kabuto, and you are"?

Zerenity sat on the lounge "Zerenity Wolf, of the huntsman clan" she sniffed the air "you're a spy…I smell Konoha all over you"

Kabuto chuckled and grinned sheepishly "Heh, heh, you have a sharp nose, it's true im a spy for Sasuke sama, I am also a Medic nin, so feel free to come and talk to me if your injured…but right now Sasuke sama said you have some injuries on you back that need attending to'

Zerenity chuckled and smiled "Awe Sasuke sama, I didn't know you cared that much"

Sasuke grunted and stood up before leaving.

Kabuto laughed "please lay on the lounge and take off your shirt please"

Zerenity complied and laid down, she felt her bra undo and the shiver of a freezing cold cloth wipe over her back "what the hell did you do, put it in a bucket of ice"

Kabuto chuckled happily "actually it was a bowl of freezing cold water, need to clean the wounds before I heal them, couldn't let you get sick now could I"

Zerenity sighed and felt a sense of charka before her back stopped stinging, she felt her bra being clipped up.

"I'd give you a lollipop but it seems im out"

Zerenity sat up and did up her shirt "it's ok…make sure you save me one next time"

He patted her head with a chuckle before leaving.

Zerenity walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke sitting on a bar stool drinking green tea, she smiled and sat across from him, she looked him in the eyes "So, Sasuke Sama, why am I here"?

Sasuke closed his eyes "I needed someone to revive my clan…it was either you, sakura or some random lady"

Zerenity stood up and smirked "im honored that you preferred me…But you actually think I'd have kids with someone who doesn't actually pretend to love me or hold me!…your wrong" she punched him in the face and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door.

A voice was heard "that was most defiantly the wrong way to tell her, Sasuke sama"

Sasuke got back on the stool "shut up, Suigetsu…what do you want"?

Suigetsu walked out of the shadows and bared his teeth "there's a squad of hidden leaf Anbu heading this way, what do you want us to do"?

Sasuke got up and sighed "take Karin with you and take care of them"

Suigetsu chuckled "as you wish, Sasuke sama"

He turned to leave

"and I don't have to tell you not to leave a trace"

Suigetsu nodded and disappeared.

Sasuke walked towards his bedroom and groaned before slowly opening the door and stepping in, something sharp came flying at him with extreme force, he dodged it and turned his head to see an arrow sticking out the wall.

He turned back to face the bed, zerenity was laying down face first. She wasn't crying, but Sasuke could sense she wanted to. He walked over to her and kneeled down next to the bed.

"Zen the only reason I asked was because what I said 4 years ago still stands…remember our promise when we were 5 years old"?

Zerenity turned her head so she looked him in the eyes "I promised you kids….but that was only if you returned my love for you"

Sasuke smirked and brushed some hair out of her face "I promise, I will…but only in the privacy of our own home"

Zerenity smiled "I'll keep my promise if you can wait until your birthday next year when you 19...I'd much rather be 18 before anything like that happens"

Sasuke nodded and pecked her on the lips before heading to the door.

Zerenity sat up "neh Sasuke sama"?

He turned his head to look at her "I all ready noticed the wolf pup running around the back yard"

He went to leave but zerenity spoke "Ano sa…."

"you can keep it" he left the room and zerenity grinned "lets just hope he wont go back on his promise after he gets what he wants" she sighed and got up before running to the back yard where the Ash grey and white pup ran and tackled her.

Zerenity laughed and patted her head "what should we call you"? she kneeled down "do you like Tinkerbelle"?

The pup growled and zerenity laughed "that's too mean…how bout pumpkin"

The pup whined and barked twice. Zerenity smiled "so you like the name Kisa"

She licked Zerenity's hand, kisa started to run around the back yard barking in joy.

Zerenity stood up and took the small flute like charm off her necklace and brought it up to her lips.

The flute extended and zerenity took in a deep breath before starting to play a smooth soft melody.

The wind picked up and howls were heard, the thumping of foot steps getting closer to zerenity could be heard.

Kisa freaked out and ran towards and hid behind her.

She wolves appeared in front of zerenity, they were pure white with blue eyes.

They bowed their heads and the female wolf spoke "what would you like us to do for you"?

Zerenity kneeled down and patted/hugged them "this young wolf pup was abandoned…I was wondering if you could teach her the ways of the wolf, how to hunt…the way I taught you as a young pup…could you do that Dakota and Cye"?

Cye stepped forward and sniffed the pup, his deep voice grumbled "it's gonna take a lot of work"

Dakota chuckled and circled them "deary, don't be so hard on the young pup, you used to be like her once, remember dear"

Cye growled "fine, we'll take her on"

Zerenity grinned and hugged him "thank you cye, I'll know you two will do fine"

Cye nuzzled her "im only doing this because you cared for us no matter what"

Zerenity smiled and turned to kisa "these two are going to look after you and show you the ways of the wolf…I'll see you when your training's finished"

Kisa whined and nodded "yes zerenity"

She hugged kisa "I'll miss you, and do behave…cye can be an old grump"

Cye barked at her and zerenity laughed.

Dakota walked up to kisa and nuzzled her nose "come on deary, it's getting late"

Kisa nodded "bye zerenity"

Zerenity smiled and watched them walked into the distance before disappearing into the wind.

Zerenity stood up and heard Sasuke's voice "you finally mastered your families trait"

She turned to him and smirked "I fully mastered it the day you left, I was going to show you….but you had disappeared"

Sasuke nodded "their's a guest in the lounge room for you"

Zerenity smiled and walked towards him, their hands touched as zerenity walked passed him.

Zerenity walked into the lounge room and gasped "Sa…sakura chan"?

Sakura looked up "ZEN"! she jumped up and hugged her before she started to cry "I-I missed you so much…. I thought you were dead…but then I heard rumors that the hidden sound had taken you hostage"

Zerenity hugged her back and pulled apart "well, it's not really a hostage situation…but wait why are you here"?

Sakura sighed "everyone left the village…so I thought it was time I left to. And this is where my feet took me after hearing the howls and music of the wolves"

Zerenity smiled "im so glade to see you…between us this town doesn't have many friendly females…and Sasuke's team mate Karin brags too much"

Sasuke walked into the lounge room and lent on the wall with his arms crossed "sakura…Suigetsu will take you to Kabuto…and he will set you up"

Sakura nodded and bowed "thank you Sasuke kun"

Suigetsu walked to the door "come on girly, I don't have all day"

Sakura made a face at him and looked at zerenity "I'll come and see you later once I've had a rest"

Zerenity hugged her "I'll see you later"

Suigetsu and sakura left. Zerenity looked at Sasuke who was still leaning on the wall.

She smirked and walked over to him, Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt two hands on his chest, just as his eyes opened Zerenity's lips covered his.

She looked him in the eyes before closing hers, Sasuke slowly closed his and his arms wrapped around her waist.

Zerenity played with Sasuke's hair, she giggled as his tongue explored around her mouth. They broke for air and zerenity smirked before whispering in his ear.

Sasuke nodded and zerenity smiled "but you have to wear a rubber neh"

Sasuke groaned and zerenity dragged him off to the bedroom. Next day Sasuke woke up to the smell of bacon.

He got dressed and went into the kitchen to see zerenity cooking bacon and eggs.

"you learned how to cook"? he walked up to her, zerenity smiled "sakura taught me"

Sasuke nodded and gave her a quick kiss "how's your legs"?

Zerenity pouted "they hurt…but nothing a ninja shouldn't be able to handle"

Sasuke shook his head and poured two glasses of orange juice and sat on a bar stool. Zerenity placed a plate of food in front of him.

She leaned on the bench and started to drink her orange juice "Neh, Sasuke sama"

Sasuke grunted "Hn"?

Zerenity poked him in the nose "me and sakura are going food and shopping and gonna look for a job"

Sasuke nipped her finger "you don't need a job"

Zerenity smiled "yeah I do or I feel useless…or if you want I can do missions for you"

Sasuke sighed "what ever"

There was a knock on the door, zerenity stood up and skulled her drink then grabbed her bag "I'll be back later" she gave him a quick kiss and left the house.

Sasuke finished his food and washed the dishes "sakura taught you how to cook, but did she tell you how to clean"

Later he had to go to work and left a note for zerenity on the table

When zerenity came home later, her and sakura went to the kitchen and dumped the shopping onto the table.

Zerenity started to pack the shopping into the fridge when she heard sakura's voice "Neh, I think Sasuke kun left you a note, zen"

She looked up "well read it out"

Sakura chuckled "Zen. I've gone to work, don't wait up, I'll be home late. Sasuke"

Zerenity laughed "Sweet isn't he"

Sakura laughed as well "just like he used to be" she lent on the bench "so why'd you come here"?

Zerenity stopped and looked at her "well, I remember helping to save the village, only for the promise of my brother and friends…the next thing I know 3 nins were advancing on me and I blacked out. When I woke up I was next to Sasuke and we kinda had a fight…that's all I remember"

Sakura nodded "I was running, trying to lure some nins out of the village for a surprise attack. I blacked out and when I woke up the war had finished, the village was pretty much destroyed, so I decided to leave and that's when I found you"

Zerenity smiled "im glad, this town is a bore for conversation, the only person who will try to have a conversation is Karin, you met her and she's just likes talking about her self until she has to fight"

Sakura smiled "well I must be going soon, I have to try and assemble the crappy furniture in my new place and take my shopping home…I'll see you later neh"?

Zerenity chuckled and hugged her "of course…cya"

Sakura smiled and picked up her shopping "cya" she left the house.

Zerenity made a sandwich before she decided to explore the house. She found a pair of stairs that lead to the attic.

Zerenity smiled and went up stairs, she pushed the door open and climbed in "Wow, this must be Sasuke kun's scroll room"

There were scrolls on shelf's, the table had some opened scrolls on them, there was an inscription drawn on the ground.

Zerenity walked over the tables carefully stepping over scrolls and sharp implements on the floor.

Just as she was about to touch a scroll, she jumped back after hearing "you shouldn't be up here"

Zerenity spun around the see a table with someone hooked up to life lines "who-who are you"?

She edged closer, there was a cloth over his face with a skinny breathing tube heading in to his mouth.

"that you do not need to know…you are Zerenity Wolf, of the Huntsman clan, am I correct"?

"how do you know my name" she stood by the table.

He choked "Sasuke has told me so much about you and your abilities, you are quite strong for a girl"

Zerenity got angry "JUST COS IM A GIRL DOESN'T MEAN IM WEAKER THEN MEN"!!!

He laughed "that's not what I meant…but if your not going to eat that sandwich can I have it…I haven't eaten for two days"

Zerenity looked down to see a half eaten sandwich "would you like me to go and make you some thing to eat and something to drink"

"if it's not too much trouble"

Zerenity smiled "I'll be back soon"

She ran down stairs and started to make some curry and rice, when that was made she placed it on a tray with some apple juice before heading back up stairs.

She sat on the table and started to feed him "do you like it"?

He smiled "it delicious…may I have a drink"

Zerenity placed the straw in his mouth "since you know my name, can I at lest know yours"?

"they call me Naruto"

Zerenity fed him more "I've heard that name floating around the hidden leaf"

After Naruto had finished eat his smiled "that was great…thanks…but about this, I wouldn't mention it to Sasuke. You might get into trouble"

Zerenity chuckled "I wouldn't want you to get into trouble on my behalf so I'll stay quite, but if you like, when Sasuke sama is out of the house I'll bring you some food, neh"?

Naruto chuckled "that would be fine"

Zerenity smiled and headed down stairs to wash up.

Later that night

Zerenity shot up in bed with fangs blaring and her eyes turn to slits.

"calm down zen, it's just me"

Zerenity's teeth turned back to normal and her eyes did the same "Sasuke kun, you scared the shit out of me"!!

Sasuke shrugged and stripped down to his boxers before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Zerenity laid down and looked at the door "did you get your dinner"?

"Hn"

"did you like it"?

Sasuke walked out of the bathroom drying his face "it's a lot better then Karin's cooking"

Zerenity smiled and watched as Sasuke turned off the lights then crawled into bed, he laid down and could feel her staring at him.

"what ever"

Zerenity grinned and laid down with her head on his chest, Sasuke wrapped an arm around her.

He sighed "night"

Zerenity lent up and gently kissed the corner of his mouth before resting her head on his chest and gently falling back to sleep.

Zerenity woke up the next day and found a note on Sasuke's pillow, she sat up and read it

"Zen I know you've been in attic you can't help but explore plus Naruto's a big mouth, I want you to cook him meals and give him drinks but you must never remove the seals from his feet or thighs and keep the IV drip in his arm along with the air tube under his nose and don't play with my scrolls or anything in the attic, most of all DON'T ask about his past or tell sakura. Sasuke"

Zerenity pouted "such a know it all"

She got up and got dressed before heading into the attic she smiled "hi Naruto kun"

He lifted his head and half sat up "hey, zen right"?

Zerenity nodded "Sasuke sama found out and gave me instructions" she smiled.

Naruto laughed "sorry partially my fault"

Zerenity sat on the stool "soooo what would you like for breakfast"?

Naruto grinned "Ramen, Sasuke hasn't given me that in ages"

Zerenity looked at him weirdly "at this time of day"

Naruto grinned "I love the stuff"

Zerenity chuckled "ok, I'll have to go for a shop because Sasuke's fridge is empty"

Naruto nodded "do you think you could bring me some water before you leave"?

Zerenity smiled "of course…I'll be back soon" she ran out of the attic and grabbed her bag before heading out into the streets. When she hit the mains streets she was happy and wasn't watching where she was going and she bumped into some one "itai, go…" a hand grabbed her arse and she screamed "Let me go you pervert"!

No one seemed to care or noticed, zerenity punched him but that didn't work, just then the whole streets went quite and everyone stopped, they were looking towards.

Zerenity groaned "oh now you care"!

Just then the guy went flying into a wall, zerenity looked at him "Oro"? she turned around the see her savior.

Sasuke lowered his arm and sighed.

Zerenity blinked a couple time "Sa-Sasuke sama"?

Sasuke grunted and took Zerenity's arm and spoke "See this woman, she is mine and if anyone touches her they'll end up dead, is that understood"!?

People started to nod and agree with him.

Zerenity looked at Sasuke "uh, thanks I guess"

Sasuke looked down at her "I'll see you later" he disappeared into the now moving streets.

Zerenity was confused but she continued to move on to grab her grocery's.

She went to the check out line and placed the items on the bench, she heard "oh hey zen"

Zerenity looked up "Sakura chan, I didn't know you worked here"

Sakura smiled "I started this morning, how are you"

She smiled "im great, just buying some items"

Sakura placed the items in a paper bag "anyone would think your making ramen"

"heh, heh no just something for Sasuke to eat when he returns home"

Sakura nodded "that's be 1,500 yen"

Zerenity handed over the money "I'll see you later neh"

Sakura smiled "sure"

Zerenity left the store and walked around the corner to see a little boy standing in the streets crying, just then he was shoved over by passer Byers.

Zerenity rushed up to him and kneeled down "are you ok"?

He looked up and sobbed "I can't fin-find my mummy" he started to cry.

Zerenity smiled "here I'll help you" she summoned cye "here take this home"

Cye nodded and ran off with the bag.

Zerenity smiled "ok, do you remember what she was wearing"

He nodded "a-a purple kimono w-with a blue hair ribbon"

Zerenity smiled and picked him up, she jumped onto a roof "do you see her"?

She scanned the crowds and found a frantic woman pushing through the crowds and being shoved around "does that look like your mother"?

The kid looked over and yelled out "MOTHER"!

Zerenity nodded and jumped down and landed in front of her, she just about to scream before smiling "Kei"! she took him and hugged him then looked up "thank you, uh"?

Zerenity smiled "zerenity or Zen"

"thank you so much Zerenity-sama, Sasuke sama's so lucky to have someone caring such as your self"

Zerenity chuckled "thank you" she ruffled up Kei's hair "I'll see you round kiddo"

He grinned "mummy can I be a ninja like her when I grow up"

She smiled "maybe if you work hard"

Zerenity smiled "you have such a sweet boy, I don't mind training him every now and then"

The lady smiled "oh that would be great, my husband's hardly home enough to teach him anything…oh by the way my name is Suki"

Zerenity smiled "you know where, Sasuke-sama's place is, you can visit any time im all ways home"

Suki smiled "I must be going, bye"

Zerenity nodded and left.

When she got home cye had left the stuff on the table and was sleeping on the kitchen floor.

Zerenity laughed "is it really hard work with kisa"?

Cye looked up "no Dakota's having a mood swing alert, why do you think I came instead of her"

Zerenity smiled and patted his head "lounge around all you like until Dakota finds you"

Cye groaned and laid back on the floor.

She started to cook up the ramen after Naruto had finished eating his breakfast he sighed in content "that was the best ramen I've ever tasted"

Zerenity chuckled "im glade you enjoyed it"

Naruto smiled and sat up "Sasuke's lucky to have someone like you"

She sighed "yeah but I wish he wasn't so cold all the time"

Naruto grinned slyly "you know he talks about you all the time"

Zerenity looked up and smiled "really"?

Naruto nodded "yeah even before you came here" she blushed "now I can bug him later tonight"

Naruto laughed, they started to talk about their past's but neither one of them mentioned what village they came from.

Later that night around 6pm Sasuke walked into the house, all the lights were off. He walked into the kitchen and flicked the lights on, an angry meow was heard.

He looked up to see Zerenity's eyes turn back to normal, she was sitting on the bench in a pair of boxers and her bra, she was eating ice cream out of the container with a spoon.

Sasuke walked in and dumped some papers on the table "why are all the lights off"?

Zerenity looked up and smiled "why waste power when I can see in the dark for free, plus I like it"

Sasuke nodded and walked over to her, he lent up and grabbed a glass out of the cupboard and got some water out of the sink.

Zerenity smiled and held up some ice cream "neh, want some"?

Sasuke lent forward and ate it, then put down the empty glass and kissed her.

Zerenity chuckled and wrapped her legs around Sasuke's waist to bring him closer to her, she smirked "you know Naruto told me how fascinated you are with me"

Sasuke sighed "I'll kill him later"

Zerenity smirked "don't be like that" she ran her hand through his hair and lent forward "I think it's rather sweet, another reason for me to actually want to have your kids…I know you'll actually love them…and today in town, thanks"

Sasuke smirked "Hn" he lent forward and captured her lips, he placed his hands on her hips and picked her up, zerenity laughed "lets make a deal"

Sasuke looked bemused "Hn"? and zerenity smirked "if you can show me 5 reason's why I should have kids with you I'll take the date away and you've all ready given me one reason so you have 4 left"

Sasuke nodded "Deal" he let zerenity down and smirked "I'll show you reason two now" he dragged her off to their room.

Zerenity walked into the kitchen around 7am, Sasuke was sitting on the bar stool drinking orange juice. She smiled and walked up next to him. Sasuke lifted the glass up and was about to drink it when zerenity took hold of his hand and brought the glass to her lips.

Sasuke looked at her and she smiled "morning sunshine"

Sasuke nodded "I've got the day off today" he watch zerenity head to the fridge and pull out yogurt "cool, what every could we do…you have 3 more things to show me, I guess you could work on those"

Sasuke smirked "so number 4 counted then"

Zerenity nodded and she lent on the bench "but can I ask you something"?

Sasuke nodded and continued to drink his orange juice.

"what happened to Naruto-kun"?

Sasuke stopped drinking and looked down "4 years ago when I left the village…he came after me and we fought till death…just before I killed Naruto something snapped inside me and I couldn't do it"

Zerenity nodded "so you brought him back here till you found a cure"?

Sasuke nodded and stood up to leave.

"Wait"?

Sasuke stopped but didn't turn around "Hn"?

"what's wrong with him"?

Sasuke sighed "he's lost arm and leg mobility and those seals keep his life"

Before zerenity could say anything else Sasuke left the room. Zerenity sighed and found him lying face first in the lounge.

She walked up to him and sat next to him.

Sasuke groaned "go away"

Zerenity remained silent and ran her hand up and down his spine.

Just then Sasuke grabbed her wrist and rolled over then pulled her face closer to his, his eyes fill with murderous intent "leave me alone"

Zerenity's face remained black before she licked his nose "and why would I do that, you brought me here and now your stuck with me…plus if you kill me it doesn't matter there's nothing left for me in this world beside you…and I can all ways come back and haunt you"

Sasuke groaned and laid back down and placed a pillow over his face, zerenity ran a hand up his leg gently "what if I could tell you that I could heal Naruto-kun"

Sasuke grabbed her hand and removed the pillow from his face to show he was listening.

Zerenity smiled "but the only problem is, I need my brother's scroll it's hidden from seer's eyes but is known to the person who wants it the most"

Sasuke half sat up "so your saying if you could get that scroll you could heal Naruto's injury's and he'll be him self again" it was more of a statement then a question

Zerenity nodded "I can only do it with the scroll, but what ever you do you mustn't look at it while the seal is still in play…and I suggest you go with the squad"

Sasuke released a small smile and pulled her forward, their lips connected and zerenity closed her eyes. They pulled for air and she rested her forehead on his "just answer me this question, do you trust me"?

Sasuke looked at her as if she was stupid "yea, why"?

"do you trust me enough to tell me you need help and to tell me if something's wrong or on you mind"?

Sasuke thought for a second and gave a small smile before pecking her on the lips and getting up. Zerenity chuckled and lent over the back of the lounge "2 left to go deary"!!

Later that day Sasuke spent most of his time up in the attic and zerenity got bored so she went to go visit sakura who lived 5 blocks away


End file.
